In many circumstances, for instance in the case of a booking of a taxi or of a tour guide, the person that is interested in being provided with a service does not generally know the person who appears to provide the service, if that person does have the required credentials to provide the service, if the person is properly registered with the associated booking system through which the booking was made, and so on.
There is therefore the need for a way for the intended user to assert the identity of the person willing to provide the service.
A way of asserting the identity of users in a similar scenario is for instance described in US 2013/0254396 A1. This document discloses an identification method in which a first user must browse profiles of users of an online platform and select a second user with whom he is willing to meet. The second user must then accept an invitation sent to him on the online platform by the first user, in which case identification information of both users may be sent to the first and second users so that they may be able to recognize one another when they meet.
Such a method presents drawbacks. In fact, this method requires that the second user be first chosen within a list of potential users. In addition, the second user has to accept an invitation on the platform from the first user.
These steps tend to render the above method tedious and lengthy. This method is in particular poorly adapted to configurations in which the users are currently meeting in person.